Quotidien
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Les jeunes personnages de FMA sont au collège, au lycée, à la fac. Chacun affronte les difficultés de la vie quotidienne. Les premiers amours, la croissance, les notes et l'orientation, pour ne pas risquer de devenir comme Yoki, l'exemple de "raté". Fic UA racontant la vie d'élèves tout à faits normaux... Edwin et Royai à venir. Bon OK le résumé n'est pas top, mais bon...
1. Chapter 1

**Dans cette fic, qui, vous l'aurez compris, est une fic AU, j'ai à peu près respecté les différents âges, sauf pour Mustang et Cie que j'ai rajeunis de 5 ans, et pour les Homonculus. Je me voyais mal dire que Pride/Selim était l'aîné et que Wrath/Bradley n'était que le petit dernier. Donc dans cette fic :**  
 **-Envy, Lust et Greed ainsi que Gluttony et Sloth ont 23 ans (il était très dur de définir un âge pour Sloth),**  
 **-Mustang, Hughes, Havoc, Hawkeye, la plupart des autres militaires ont 25 ans (oui pour Falman c'est chelou),**  
 **-Ed, Winry et Rose ont 16 ans,**  
 **-Al, Lin et Lanfan ont 15 ans,**  
 **-Pride et May ont 11 ans,**  
 **-Wrath a 33 ans,**  
 **-Et Yoki (mdr) a 30 ans.**  
 **-Sinon, Alex Louis Armstrong n'est pas classé. C'est le proviseur.**


	2. Rentrée

Chapitre 1 : Du côté des lycéens

-C'est pas possible...

La jeune fille jeta son sac sur son épaule et avança rapidement.

-Ce lycée est énorme...

Elle se perdit à plusieurs reprises et dut demander son chemin. On lui indiqua la cour centrale. Elle analysa l'espace. Elle repéra deux têtes blondes et s'avança vers elles.

-Ed, Al, vous êtes déjà là !

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers elle.

-Oh, salut Winry!

-Vous vous êtes pas paumés vous ? C'est énorme !

L'un des garçons, pas très grand, les cheveux retenus en tresse, se moqua.

-Pourquoi je me perdrais ? C'est ma deuxième année ici je te rappelle !

-Oh, c'est vrai que Môssieur a sauté une classe !

Le garçon aux cheveux longs s'appelait Edward. Il avait 16 ans, l'âge de Winry. Le second était son petit frère Alphonse. Il avait 15 ans. Mais Winry s'était retrouvée dans sa classe en seconde. La cause : les deux frères étaient passionnés de science. Au vu de leurs résultats en physique et en sciences naturelles, ainsi qu'en mathématiques, ils avaient tous deux sauté une classe. Tous deux passaient leur temps à étudier les sciences et les sports de combat. Ils avaient un maître, Mme Izumi Curtis, qui leur enseignait ces deux pratiques. Winry ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait autant bénir la science. Elle comprenait qu'ils puissent y trouver de l'intérêt, mais à ce point-là... Ils avaient même commencé l'étude de l'alchimie, et s'étaient demandés si, en usant l'alchimie, il était possible de synthétiser autre chose que des métaux. Fayots. Winry, elle, était plus branchée sur la mécanique. Mais personne ne comprenait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à cette pratique, encore moins une fille. Peut-être que c'était pareil pour les deux frères. Pour leur futur, le trio envisageait de suivre des études de Sciences, donc dans cet établissement, mais Ed et Al iraient en Physique et Winry en Mécanique. Leur établissement avait en effet deux rôles : une partie faisait office de lycée et une autre partie faisait office de faculté. Et en face, se trouvait l'école primaire-collège.

-Bon, vous avez cours où ?

-On ne sait pas, tous les secondes doivent se rendre à la cour B...

Ed se mit à rire.

-Ah, oui, en première année, hihi...

Winry lui assena un coup de pied violent.

-ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE NOUS !

Ed ricana.

-Tu peux nous guider Ed ? Demanda Al.

-C'est mort, débrouillez-vous. J'ai cours là.

Winry, sarcastique :

-Comme si t'étais pressé d'y aller !

Edward avait un caractère particulier. Il détestait l'école. Il séchait souvent. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas apprendre qui le dérangeait. C'était la façon dont on apprenait à l'école. Lorsqu'il séchait, il allait à la bibliothèque et lisait un livre d'astronomie ou d'alchimie. Il pouvait lire 2000 pages en une soirée alors qu'à l'école il ne pouvait se concentrer plus de 50 secondes, même après un grand effort mental. Lorsqu'on lui disait d'arrêter de sécher, il répondait : "Réfléchissez abrutis, si tout le monde sèche, y'aura plus d'école, donc plus de profs, donc on gaspillera pas notre fric en impôts pour payer le salaire de ces incompétents !" (Comme précisé sur mon profil, mes fics ne sont pas représentatives de mes pensées. Ce que dit Ed n'est pas nécessairement ma propre pensée. Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les académies, les écoles, les profs, etc.) Il jugeait l'école inutile. (Chacun son avis.) Beaucoup d'élèves n'aimaient pas l'école, mais contrairement à Ed, ils seraient mal si l'école fermait et ils en étaient conscients. Mais Ed lui, se débrouillerait très bien tout seul pour apprendre. Et même Winry et Alphonse savaient cela. Alphonse était plus sérieux à l'école mais Winry savait qu'il pensait à peu près comme son frère aîné, peut-être en moins marqué. Al avait toujours été plus calme que son frère. Ed était trop impulsif, et c'était toujours Al qui prenait les bonnes décisions et qui calmait sa pile électrique de frère. Les deux blonds avaient eu un passé difficile. Leur père, Van Hohenheim, ne les avait pas reconnus officiellement, ce qui fit qu'ils prirent le nom de leur mère, Elric. Hohenheim était parti alors qu'Alphonse était bébé, sous prétexte qu'il ne pensait pas mériter ces deux enfants. Alphonse ne gardait aucun souvenir de lui mais ne lui en voulait pas trop. En revanche, Ed l'avait toujours haï. Quelques temps plus tard, Trisha Elric, leur mère, était morte d'une maladie. Ed tenait son père pour responsable. Depuis, tous deux vivaient chez Pinako Rockbell, une vieille amie de leur père, la grand-mère de Winry. Winry considérait les frères Elric comme ses propres frères. Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur enfance. Winry avait perdu ses parents lors d'une guerre. Ils vivaient donc à cinq, Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako et le chien Den, dans une maison à la campagne. Chaque jour ils devaient prendre le train pour Central, pour rejoindre le lycée.

C'est tant bien que mal qu'Alphonse et Winry trouvèrent la cour B. Un groupe s'était formé autour d'une estrade. Ils arrivèrent à temps. Un homme en costard, un géant presque chauve et très musclé, qui d'ailleurs ne pouvait pas fermer son costard au risque que celui-ci ne craque, disait au micro des noms. Winry se dirigea vers une surveillante.

-Excusez-moi, il n'a pas encore appelé Winry Rockbell ou Alphonse Elric ?

-Hein ? Je ne crois pas... Soyez attentifs.

Le proviseur (l'homme en costard) dit au micro.

-Dans la classe 2-S maintenant... Vous vous placerez sur ma droite. Alors... Aaron Bob!

Un jeune garçon vint se placer sur la droite. Le proviseur appela plusieurs noms, puis...

-Elric Alphonse!

Al fit signe à Winry. Il rejoignit le groupe de personnes de sa classe. Encore quelques noms.

-Rockbell Winry !

Winry sourit. Elle courut rejoindre Alphonse et topa dans sa main.

-On est dans la même classe !

-Oui super !

Le proviseur continua.

-Thomas Rose!

Une fille aux cheveux bruns avec des mèches roses vint les rejoindre. Winry sourit. Elle appréciait Rose Thomas. Mais elle était parfois un peu jalouse d'elle, car elle avait cramé que Rose aimait Edward. Et Ed semblait attentionné envers elle. (T'inquiète pas Winry ! Rose est sympa mais c'est toi qu'Ed préfère !) Costard-man, avant que sa chemise ne craque sous la pression de ses muscles, termina l'appel.

Une fois l'appel terminé, Muscle-man fit un discours.

-Bonjour à tous mes chers élèves ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente rentrée en seconde dans notre lycée ! Je suis Alex Louis Armstrong, votre proviseur ! Dans la famille Armstrong, nous avons tous été proviseur de ce lycée ! Chez la famille Armstrong, c'est une tradition perpétuée depuis des générations ! C'est la fierté de la famille ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous vous intégrerez bien dans votre classe, mais n'oubliez jamais... Ce qui peut faire oublier la peine... Ce sont les muscles ! Des muscles comme les miens ! Admirez la finesse de ces traits, la fierté de la famille Armstrong...

En parlant, il avait retiré ou plutôt déchiré sa chemise, avait pris une pose spéciale, s'était mis à pleurer et des étoiles roses et violettes étaient apparus autour de son crâne dégarni. Les élèves soupirèrent. Sur quoi étaient-ils encore tombés...

 **Voilà. Je voulais placer ces charmants personnages dans notre charmant quotidien... Une petite review svp ? ;) Sinon, j'ai juste commencé cette fic mais comme j'en ai plein en cours, je ne peux garantir que le chapitre 2 sera posté prochainement... Voilà. ^^.**


	3. Amphithéâtre

**Tiens ? Je n'ai pas mis de Disclaimers ? Bon, vous vous doutez bien que je ne possède pas FMA...**

 **Merci à Fee-sans-Age pour la review !**

 **J'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre assez vite finalement. Donc, voilà. Et comme je ne suis pas encore à la fac, pardonnez-moi si tout n'est pas exactement comme dans la réalité...**

Chapitre 2 : Du côté des étudiants

Il est des élèves que personne ne peut ignorer. Ce genre d'élèves populaires que tout le bahut connaît. Alors, dans le lycée-faculté de Central, un de ces populaires se dirigeait vers un amphithéâtre. Il était brun, avait un sourire en coin assez agaçant, et suscitait des exclamations sur son passage. Une petite étudiante blonde le vit et s'écria.

-Oh nooon j'y crois pas ! Il m'a souri !

Le brun lui lança un regard amusé. Il décida de prolonger encore sa réputation de dragueur.

-Salut ma jolie, c'est de moi que tu parles ?

Il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains contre le mur, de façon à la bloquer entre le mur et lui. La jeune fille rougit brutalement, puis sourit.

-Dis donc, je suis encore lycéenne moi, tu es à la fac toi ?

-Tout à fait.

-Tu t'appelles Roy Mustang c'est ça ?

Une voix coupa Roy qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

-Exactement. Roy Mustang le coureur de jupons.

Le brun s'écarta de sa nouvelle conquête en reconnaissant la voix familière. Il se trouva face à une autre étudiante blonde, les cheveux retenus en chignon et vêtue de vêtements très simples, à savoir un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir.

-Tu exagères Riza, je n'ai séduit que vingt filles depuis l'an dernier !

-C'est bien le problème. Dépêches toi, on va être en retard. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas louper le premier cours de l'année ?

-Euh pourquoi pas ?

-As-tu déjà oublié ton objectif ? Devenir excellent pour pouvoir être diplomate et ambassadeur !

-Mais j'avais dit ça une seule fois et j'étais bourré !

Elle attrapa son oreille et le tira, l'obligeant ainsi à la suivre.

-Une promesse c'est une promesse ! Je vais te faire bosser !

Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi, laissant la lycéenne en état de stupeur.

-C'était quoi, cette fille...?

Un peu plus tard, Roy et Riza arrivèrent dans l'amphithéâtre. Ils repérèrent rapidement leurs camarades de fac Jean, Heymans, Vatto, Kain et Maes lesquels leur avaient laissé des places. Ils s'installèrent. Un homme, leur prof principal, commença.

-Bien ! L'an dernier, les résultats des examens étaient très étendus. Certains avaient excellé dans toutes les matières, et d'autres, comme Jean Havoc (pardon Havoc il me fallait un larbin) ont eu des notes très moyennes. Nous nous devons d'améliorer l'image de notre établissement même si pour ce faire, nous devons renvoyer certains. Cependant. En tant que prof, je préfère ne pas en arriver là. Je compte sur vous pour me donner ce que j'attends. Soyez excellent, travaillez avec force. Sinon, vous deviendrez comme Yoki. Savez-vous qui est Yoki ? Yoki est la mascotte de cet établissement, mais pas en bien. Il est l'exemple typique de ce que vous ne devez pas devenir. Yoki était élève ici-même. Au départ, il était excellent. Un collégien parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre, au brevet, qu'il ne devait sa brillance que grâce à des antisèches, des camarades d'autres classes qui lui donnaient les réponses des futurs contrôles, et des professeurs indulgents. Il était tellement peu doué qu'il a raté son brevet. Ses parents, déçus et choqués de cette chute brutale, l'ont renié. Il n'a pas fait de lycée, donc pas d'études. Il s'était arrangé avec ses connaissances pour se dégoter un boulot. Que ce soit magicien, serveur, majordome, clown... Tout a échoué. Vous ne voulez pas devenir comme Yoki ? Alors la seule solution est de bosser, même si vous êtes déjà bacheliers, étudiants. Travaillez avec sérieux et vos efforts seront récompensés. Bonne année à vous.

À peine eut-il fini que des applaudissements nonchalants suivis d'un rire narquois retentirent.

-Bravo, Bradley ! C'est magnifique ! Je suis profondément ému !

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le fond de l'amphithéâtre d'où la voix provenait. Un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux retenus en queue de cheval, vêtu d'un costume blanc, ricanait, insolent.

-Sérieux, t'en as pas marre de répéter le même discours mâché tous les ans ?

Le professeur se tourna vers lui et le défia du regard.

-T'es là, toi ?

-Voyons, je ne pouvais rester chez moi et ignorer tout le mal que tu te donnes pour préparer tes charmants discours de débutant d'année !

Une ride apparut sur le front de Bradley.

-Arrête avec ton ironie, Kimblee.

Le brun ricana un peu plus discrètement et Bradley détourna le regard.

-Ne faites pas attention à cet élément perturbateur. C'est une vieille connaissance, et c'est ce genre d'étudiant qu'il faut éviter d'être. Sur ce... Commençons le cours.

Le cours se déroula puis, à la fin, les élèves sortirent de l'amphithéâtre. Roy, suivi par ses amis, sortit et s'étira.

-Wah je suis crevé ! Il est bien ce Bradley, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant... On ne peut pas dormir dans ses cours sans se faire cramer ! Il a des yeux détecteurs de dormeurs ou quoi ?

Les sept amis se dispersèrent. Jean, Heymans et Vato allèrent fumer, Maes rejoignit sa petite amie Gracia et Kain alla voir deux étudiants, Maria et Denny. Roy se tourna vers Riza.

-Je dois aller chercher un truc aux casiers, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les casiers (y a-t-il des casiers dans les facs ? Je pense pas mais bon...) et Roy ouvrit le sien. Il farfouilla dans le bazar, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Riza se faire tirer par le poignet.

Quelqu'un avait happé le bras de Riza et l'avait entraînée dans un autre couloir. Lorsque Riza se tourna, elle reconnut l'homme en costume blanc.

-... Kimblee ?

-Heureux que tu aies mémorisé mon nom, poupée ! T'en auras besoin, figure-toi... Quand on sera intimes, tu m'appelleras Kimmy. (Pardon, le surnom me faisait juste trop rire)

-Proches ? Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne serai jamais intime avec une brute pareille.

-Tu l'es pourtant avec un coureur de jupons ! Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui est pire, miss ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Trois fois rien. Juste un bisou.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Absolument pas.

Elle se crispa légèrement et répondit.

-Désolée. Mon père me répétait de ne pas embrasser d'inconnus.

Kimblee fronça les sourcils.

-Putain, t'as 25 ans ! Il serait temps d'arrêter de faire tout ce que te dit ton papa !

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra.

-Allez, pense par toi même. Au fond, toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir un petit ami non ?

Elle ne se débattit pas.

-Je dois... Penser par moi-même ?

-Oui.

-Ah bon...

Au même moment, Roy cherchait des yeux Riza.

-Sympa, elle s'est barrée...

Il se dirigea vers un couloir en recul et, lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Riza dans les bras de Kimblee. Il s'étrangla en les voyant ainsi, mais Riza lança au brun.

-Tu veux une réponse franche ?

Elle leva brutalement le genou, heurtant ainsi une partie très sensible du corps de Kimblee.

-Voilà ma réponse, connard !

Furieuse, elle aperçut alors Roy.

-Ben Riza, tu faisais quoi avec ce type ?

-Oh, te voilà ! Je ne lui ai rien fait...

Voyant Kimblee se tordre de douleur, Roy rit.

-Rien, hein ?

Après cet incident, tous deux retournèrent voir les autres.

-Dites donc, les cachottiers, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ? Se moquèrent Maes et Jean.

Roy se mit à rire.

-Rien, Riza a juste encore castré un type trop ambitieux !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Riza, gênée, détourna le regard. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte comme c'était dur la vie d'une fille.

-Hé, remarqua Jean, au final vous vous ressemblez tous les deux ! Vous avez beaucoup de succès à la fac...

Riza soupira.

-J'aurais aimé que tu évites de me comparer à Roy.

Hilarité générale.

-C'est vrai, objecta Maes, mais contrairement à Roy, Riza éconduit tous ses prétendants...

-Je ne te comprends pas Riza... Toi, t'as la chance de plaire... Moi, aucune nana ne veut de moi... Se lamenta Jean.

-Pauvre de toi, se moqua Roy.

-Mais au moins lui, lâcha Riza, il ne sera jamais rejeté parce qu'il ne rappelle pas sa copine !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Marmonna Roy.

Puis, Roy fit une tête bizarre, comme s'il était parfaitement sincère.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'on a des points communs Riza... Sinon, on peut toujours sortir ensemble...

-Euh, honnêtement ? Non.

Et tandis que Jean, Vato, Heymans, Kain et Maes commentaient le vent monumental que Roy venait de se prendre, Riza et Roy tournèrent la tête pour dissimuler aux yeux de leurs camarades le rouge qui leur montait aux joues.


	4. Fratrie

Chapitre 3 : Du côté des étudiants.

Lorsqu'une limousine noire luisante s'arrêta devant la faculté, faisant crisser les graviers sous ses roues, des groupes d'étudiants curieux vinrent se presser autour de la grille du lycée-faculté pour voir qui étaient ces inconnus. Des nouveaux arrivants firent leur entrée. Les portières s'ouvrirent, et six individus en sortirent. Trois d'entre eux attirèrent des regards envieux. Chacun des adolescents restait pourtant de marbre, malgré la foule d'étudiants. Ils avançaient avec détermination dans les bâtiments, et l'un des six traversa la route pour arriver au collège. Un groupe de quatre filles et un garçon se firent des messes-basses.

-Qui sont ces types ?

-Sérieux elle est bonne la meuf.

-Ils sont riches non ?

-Le mec est pas mal.

-Ouais il est mignon... Attends, on parle bien du même ?

-Je crois...

-Vous parlez de moi les filles ?

Le groupe d'adolescents qui discutaient levèrent les yeux sur leur interlocuteur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courts se tenait face à eux. Il passa ses bras sur les épaules de deux des filles.

-Vous êtes belles, toutes. Je peux sortir avec vous, avec plaisir. Mais vous valez pas ma poupée.

Il attrapa la fille qui était sortie de la voiture par la taille et l'attira contre lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

-Voici ma sœur Lust, elle est hyper sexy non ?

-Greed, un peu de retenue... Soupira la fille, qui était une brune aux courbes généreuses.

Il haussa les épaules et les deux s'éloignèrent, suivis de trois autres adolescents au style assez particulier. L'un, un étudiant très grand et plutôt musclé, ne semblait pas vraiment concerné par la scène et regardait avec incompréhension les filles qui touchaient ses imposants muscles. Le second était plutôt enveloppé et chauve et mâchonnait un quelconque bonbon. Le troisième était de forme normale mais vêtu simplement d'un short et d'un débardeur noir et de cheveux assez longs, et semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

L'une des filles du groupe releva un détail plutôt essentiel.

-Attends, il a bien dit que c'était sa SŒUR ? Mais leur relation est interdite...

Celui aux cheveux longs sembla l'entendre car il lui cria :

-Ça s'appelle de l'inceste, oui c'est interdit, mais ta gueule au pire !

Il reprit sa marche rageusement sous l'œil étonné de l'adolescente.

* * *

-Désolés pour le retard Wrath !

Le professeur Bradley leva les yeux et reconnut les cinq adolescents.

-C'est pas trop tôt. À tous, voici des élèves qui viennent d'arriver cette année. La fratrie Homonculus, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth et Gluttony.

L'originalité des noms fit rire certains étudiants qui se calmèrent bien vite au vu du regard noir d'Envy.

La famille Homonculus avait une particularité. Ils étaient sept enfants. Qui plus est, leurs âges étaient très étendus. Entre le plus jeune et le plus âgé, il y avait 22 ans de différence. En effet, l'aîné de la fratrie, âgé de 33 ans, n'était autre que... Bradley. 10 ans plus tard, sa sœur Lust, ses frères jumeaux Greed et Envy, ainsi que Sloth et Gluttony furent mis au monde. 12 ans après, le petit dernier Pride était né à son tour. Il était difficile de comprendre comment cela était possible. L'âge de leur père n'était pas déterminé et leur mère était morte lors de la naissance de Pride. Ils avaient pris le nom des sept péchés capitaux car, au départ, Wrath s'appelait Kingston mais à la naissance des cinq suivants, leurs parents eurent l'idée de les associer à des péchés. Péchés qui d'ailleurs leur correspondaient bien. Ils avaient tellement fait déshonneur à leur famille qu'ils avaient déménagé et que Wrath Homonculus avait pris le nom de Kingston Bradley pour assurer son avenir professionnel.

Les cinq étudiants s'assirent au fond de l'amphithéâtre. Si Lust, Envy, Gluttony et Sloth restèrent côte à côte, Greed alla vers le fond et se plaça à côté de Kimblee.

-Salut Kim.

-'Lut Greed. Alors vous avez déménagé finalement.

-Yep. L'année dernière. Mais comme on est arrivés en milieu d'année on a demandé à papa de pas encore nous inscrire.

Kimblee s'étira.

-Tôt ou tard, ça devait arriver. Vous avez vraiment fait les 400 coups tes brothers, ta sister et toi.

-Mouais, mais Gluttony et Sloth étaient influencés par Lust et Envy.

-Et Pride, il va bien ?

-À peu près, ouais. Et toi ?

-Je me suis fait castrer tout à l'heure par une super nana. Une fille de la classe en plus.

-Aïe dur.

-C'est celle qui suit partout Roy Mustang, t'sais ?

-Greed, Kimblee ! Coupa Bradley. Je vous dérange pas trop ?!

-Oh non, ça va, répondirent en chœur les deux adolescents sur un ton insolent, c'est gentil à toi mais ne t'en fais pas, continue ton cours.

Wrath dut se retenir pour ne pas les étrangler. Lust pouffa de rire et Envy, bien que perpétuellement énervé contre son jumeau, dut admettre que leur spectacle l'amusait beaucoup. Malheureusement pour les rieurs Wrath se contint et continua son cours, ignorant parfaitement l'incident. Les Homonculus comprirent que si Wrath en parlait à leur père, ce que ce fayot risquait fortement de faire, Greed passerait un sale quart d'heure. Greed avait toujours été le plus insolent avec Envy, et c'était précisément ce que leur père ne supportait pas chez eux. C'est ce qui les avait forcés à déménager. Dans leur ancienne ville ils avaient rencontré Solf J. Kimblee qui était déjà à leur lycée actuel, au plus grand désarroi des plus matures. Greed et Kimblee étaient les teignes du village lorsque ce n'était pas Kimblee et Envy. Parfois, ils recevaient Kimblee dans leur maison, et se racontaient leurs "400 coups", ce qui était également appelé "le don d'exaspérer Père". Et de se retrouver professeur de faculté avec pour élèves ses terribles frères et sa sœur n'était certainement pas le meilleur destin qu'aurait pu avoir Wrath.

 **J'avoue je n'ai pas trop aimé ce chapitre. J'espère être plus inspirée pour le prochain qui normalement sera sur les Collégiens de sixième à savoir... Pride et May ! ^^.**


End file.
